


Drawn Like Moths

by gayunsolved



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, It’s all told in text messages bc the author can't mcfcukingndjf write, Listen everyone is queer and happy okay cool, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, This is just a fun little thing while I work on more important stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Can’t we all just major in cute boys and music theory?





	1. Friebds

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little texting AU thing that I’ve been writing in the notes section of my phone for a while instead of doing real work. 
> 
> Title from Subdivisions by Rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames and characters introduced in this chapter: 
> 
> Pete Wentz- yeetwentz   
> Patrick Stump- pattycakes   
> Joe Trohman- hoetrohman   
> Andy Hurley- hurley

5:00 pm

_yeetwentz has added pattycakes, hoetrohman, hurley to a chat_

yeetwentz: listen up u fucks this is an intervention

pattycakes: Pardon?

yeetwentz: i said it’s an intervention

hoetrohman: for what

yeetwentz: because we have no fuckin freibds

hurley: “freibds”

yeetwentz: friends shut up with your unoriginal ass username

hoetrohman: yo back off

yeetwentz: okay whatever the point is, we all have no friends besides each other, and i wanna change that

pattycakes: Aw, Pete, that’s really nice of you :)

yeetwentz: i know

hurley: peter wentz, always humble

hoetrohman: ah yes, the ever humble wentz

yeetwentz: fuck off

yeetwentz: anyway, when i get back to the dorm i’m adding some dudes i met in music theory and if they suck i’ll boot them

yeetwentz: but you hoes know i’m right about making more friends

hurley: i don’t disagree you’re just the worst

hoetrohman: seconded

pattycakes: Don’t worry, I still love you, Pete!

hurley: awww cute

hoetrohman: awww gross


	2. When A Man Loves a Woman,,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduced in this chapter: 
> 
> Spencer Smith- drummajor  
> Alex Gaskarth- baltimore  
> Frank Iero- fronk  
> Ray Toro- totoro  
> Tyler Joseph- flowerprince

7:30 pm

 

_yeetwentz has added drummajor, baltimore, fronk, totoro, flowerprince_  

 

yeetwentz: hey guys this is pete, you know, from music theory

 

baltimore: hey bro 

 

yeetwentz: the other three nerds in the chat are my roommates (we have a sick quad) 

 

fronk: oh lit i want a quad 

 

pattycakes: Hi, new friends! It’s nice to “meet” all of you :) 

 

flowerprince: nice to meet you, too! 

 

yeetwentz: everyone, say your name and major so this isn’t an awkward mess 

 

hoetrohman: like the rest of your life?

 

yeetwentz: fuck you

 

hoetrohman: nah, only andy does that

 

hurley: dude! 

 

hoetrohman: sorry bb

 

hoetrohman: okay anyway i’m joe

 

hurley: i’m andy, joe and i are both classical literature 

 

yeetwentz: you guys know me, but i’m pete, political science and music theory

 

pattycakes: I’m Patrick :) I don’t know yet, but whatever it is, it will be wonderful!

 

drummajor: patrick you’re like the nicest person ever 

 

yeetwentz: i know he’s my baby

 

drummajor: aw gay

 

yeetwentz: u know it ;) 

 

drummajor: NSHFSKFH okay hi i’m spencer, something with music probs

 

fronk: yo yo heteros and heternos 

 

yeetwentz: AYYYY 

 

fronk: my name is frank and i’m short as fuck

 

totoro: is that your major? 

 

fronk: basically yeah

 

fronk: my degree will just say “short and gay” 

 

yeetwentz: mood to the gay part

 

hoetrohman: big mood

 

flowerprince: ugh me too

 

yeetwentz: are there even any str8 ppls here or do those not exist in college 

 

fronk: lmao what’s a straight person

 

totoro: frank, we talked about this

 

totoro: when a man loves a woman,,,

 

fronk: fuckin wild

 

totoro: smh frank 

 

totoro: anyway idek i’m not straight but idk what i am 

 

totoro: oh i’m ray also hi

 

drummajor: i also don’t know what i am so hey 

 

totoro: nice

 

yeetwentz: heartwarming 

 

pattycakes: Pete, be nice. 

 

yeetwentz: sorry babe

 

hoetrohman: you guys see what andy and i have to put up with smh

 

hurley: they never stop being adorable it’s a curse i swear

 

yeetwentz: sorry that we’re cuter than you could ever be :P 

 

hurley: ugh

 

pattycakes: Guys, stop fighting! Plus, there are still some people who haven’t introduced themselves! Flowerprince and Baltimore? You guys here? 

 

yeetwentz: reply my dudes or i’m booting your asses 

 

flowerprince: ye sorry i was making some ramen like a true college kid

 

flowerprince: my name is tyler, i’m studying piano and stuff and i love boys

 

yeetwentz: wow i also love boys 

 

yeetwentz: most of us here do tbh

 

baltimore: ayy i like bois too i’m alex 

 

baltimore: and ya guessed it, i’m from baltimore i’m studying some bullshit

 

yeetwentz: nice

 

yeetwentz: i gotta go to a late class so i’ll be back later but anyone who wants can add ur friends/boyfriends etc as long as they’re nice people and won’t fuck this up 

 


	3. Username Ref!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the usernames and the characters they go with! For your convenience! :)

Pete Wentz- yeetwentz   
Patrick Stump- pattycakes   
Joe Trohman- hoetrohman   
Andy Hurley- hurley

Brendon Urie- memelordurie  
Ryan Ross- rosyross  
Dallon Weekes- imweeke  
Spencer Smith- drummajor 

Mikey Way- intheway  
Gerard Way- waytoogoodforu  
Frank Iero- fronk   
Ray Toro- totoro 

Tyler Joseph- flowerprince   
Josh Dun- bestfren 

Alex Gaskarth- baltimore   
Jack Barakat- barakittycat  
Rian Dawson- mddrummer  
Zack Merrick- bakingnbass


End file.
